Forged Court
by Black Camellias
Summary: "I shall now sentence you child..." As Pyrrha becomes more of a target for Roman's plans, his pawn is growing more blood lusted by the second. Will Jaune and the rest of JNPR save their teammate from Roman's clutches? Or will Roman's pawn show Pyrrha the true meaning of 'Death Penalties? Rated T for severe swearing and violence.
1. Court Begins

**Prologue**

* * *

Vale, declared one of the most prosperous kingdoms in all of Remnant. It's city falls in the category of a whimsical paradise, and an architectural masterpiece. Also well known for the battle riddened Beacon, home to some of Remnant's most famous Hunters and Huntresses. This is what is seen by most citizens of Remnant, for they see a enlightened town of honorable warriors and it's overjoyed town folk.

But that's only the surface.

Vale, is actually like a mirror. One side shows the pure truth, drenched in life. The other however, shows it's false face. A face burdened by wrecked lies and certain agony, slowly swallowing it up, engulfing it in black.

The people who live in this false face, are lost souls. Warriors with lost honor and still holding on to the past. They are the ones who have seen the true Hell of grimm. They have been toyed with, and used by many for reasons unthinkable.

But in the end, they accepted whatever came to them.

They are known as the Forged.

Well, they were known as the Forged at one point.

But now there is only one left of them now, because he killed the rest.

* * *

"Well this is grand."

A young man, wearing an unbuttoned black trench over a loose dress shirt held together with a faded red tie. His slacks thin, colored with a dim gray with black trimmings on the bottom. He was wearing what appeared to be buckled boots. His facial features with normal for a man, only a bit more matured than most. His hair was jet black and slicked back, with few hairs hanging over his forehead.

The time was mid dusk, just as the sun began to drift off into it's cool slumber. His job was taking longer than he anticipated. He cussed under his breath, letting the chilled air skim through his lips. He was in alley by a dust shop right now. His hands gripping a crowbar, now stained in crimson. For before him, was a cowering sales clerk, now bloodied across his jaw. The clerk looked to be in his fifties or sixties, but age doesn't matter in this job.

Only the outcome mattered.

"You know, this would have been easier if you only told me the fuckin' info. Got me?" The clerk cowered as the crowbar thrusted into his side, hooking his shirt.

The clerk began shaking as blood dampened his shirt. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just stop please.." The clerk pleaded, raising his hands to his attacker, reaching out to him as if he were God.

But the attacker just smiled a sinful grin. "You're the reason I love this job so much, so you should be honoured to be sentenced by me…" He pulled the crowbar out of the clerks side, causing the blood to gush from the clerks side. He fringed at the pain, and toppled to his side, weeping.

The attacker swung the crowbar in the air, painting the alley walls in blood. The attacker brought the crowbar to his side, hanging it loosely. "Now then, I think you have been judged thoroughly enough now." He raised the crowbar high above his head, blood dripping off the tips. The clerk's weeps became cries for forgiveness. His tears dyed red, he sobbed loudly.

"Please, God have mercy.."

"There is no God, only me."

He thrust the crowbar down into his skull, splitting it. His brain exploded in all directions, caking the ground. Blood squirted everywhere, like a never ending stream. The clerk twitched and foamed for about thirty seconds, until he became still in the wind.

The alley grew silent with the sounds of the red river forming. The attacker smirked as he pulled his weapon out of the filthy mess. He dragged it across the ground, the brain slowly peeling off it's tips. Once most of it was gone, he whipped it to his shoulder, and turned around. He scampered out of the alley, looking both ways before crossing the street.

He looked at the time on his watch. He had a meeting in twenty minutes.

_Too much fun_ he thought as he walked off.

* * *

Roman paced around his warehouse, cane tapping with each stomping step. He was becoming very impatient with himself. His pawn was late, again.

"Where the bloody hell is Damon? He said he would be on time!"

Roman glared at two White Fang guards who were beside the entrance. They returned Romans glance, but both gave him a shrug. Roman narrowed his brow, and looked at his watch. He groaned aloud in frustration.

"I swear, if he isn't here in the next fucking minute, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Roman swung his head around to the entrance, where the White Fang guards were standing. Well, now they were on the floor. One of their throats was slit open, now foaming red bubbles from the corners of his mouth. The other however, was breathing deeply, for he had just been stabbed in his left lung with a jagged dagger. Soon his own blood will choke him, causing certain death.

Roman twitched at the newly found smell of blood, and coughed back the vomit. Damon knelt down to the stabbed fanus, and twisted the blade out of his chest. The fauna gurgled up blood, as his eyes gave in to the sleep.

"What the hell was that?" Roman proclaimed, as Damon wiped the bloodied dagger on his coat. Damon gave Roman a quick look, then returned his vision to his dagger. "I would rather discuss business by ourselves Roman. You know I hate witnesses." Roman groaned as Damon brought his dagger up to the ceiling light, letting his blade glisten in it. Damon snickered. "Plus, they were just so defenseless, I couldn't resist." Damon laughed aloud, echoing through the warehouse.

"Damon, time to work. I'll.. deal with the bodies later." Roman motioned Damon to come closer to him, and he listened. Damon stowed his knife away, and walked to Roman, his boots clicking against the floor. Once he was over to him, Roman went to his desk, and locked his eyes on a sterling case. "Damon, get your ass over here." Damon obeyed and went to Romans side.

Roman clicked the case open, and began rummaging through it. Damon peered in, seeing it was filled with files and pictures, mostly snapshots. Roman pulled out a file, then closed the case. He held the file out to Damon, and he accepted it. He looked up to Roman for permission to open it, and was given a nod.

Damon pulled the tab and looked at what was inside.

Inside was a snapshot of a red headed female with a long flowing ponytail. Orbs like emeralds, ditto with eyeshadow. Her skin was pure and looked smooth upon touch. She seemed to have a attire of a modern day gladiator, shining with golden protection. The picture was fuzzy, but Damon could make out another figure vaguely. He looked blonde, but that didn't matter.

"Who is she?" Damon asked as he brought the picture closer to his face.

Roman delivered a river of information to him. "Pyrrha Nikos, top student that went to Sanctum, won the Mistral tournament not once, but four times in a row. She is also the former mascot of the Pumpkin Petes cereal brand. And a current student at Beacon." Damon looked at the photo, and analyzed every detail he could. He would always examine his victims before he tried anything. It was a silent code to him.

"Damon, you're like, twenty now correct? Or are you younger?" Roman questioned. Damon broke from his concentration, and and told Roman he was now eighteen and a half. "That so Damon?" Damon grew confused by his comment, "what are you saying Roman? Am I going to Beacon or something?" Roman shook his head fiercely "Oh no, no my boy, you're just gonna watch her from afar thats all. Until we give you the go, you will just be watching her, alright?"

Damon took the photo away from his face, and looked at Roman, a sinful grin cracking at his cheeks."If she find me out, can I judge her?" Roman waved his hand to Damon. "Depends on the situation, but check in with us before you try anything like, that." Roman pointed his view to the freshly slain fanuses.

Damon swore his word to Roman.

"Thats all Damon, I'll sent you details tomorrow regarding why we need her. I'll call you on payphone #8, alright?"

Damon nodded.

"Good, now get out. You can take the file with you for personal details and her companions. Good luck."

They ended their meeting, and Damon exited the building, file gripped in hands.

Damon was smiling a large halfway grin across his face.

His new victim was Pyrrha Nikos.

She was the defendant.

And he was the judge.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I will try to include more info on Pyrrha and the situation at hand in the next chapter. Until then, take care.**


	2. Unspoken Request

**A/N: This chapter will be from 2 perspectives, so enjoy!**

Pyrrha's eyes slowly opened, allowing the seeping light to blind her vision. She twitched at the light, and squinted. It was a Sunday, and Pyrrha always got up early for first grabs on the showers. With her narrowed slight, she peered around the dorm. Her eyes first crept upon Ren, whose body was still in a deep slumber. His covers neatly draped his body in a very natural way, almost as if the sheets were one with his skin. Pyrrha then turned her eyes to Nora, where only the lower half of her body remained on her bed. Nora was lightly snoring for once, and murmuring something unhearable. Pyrrha gave away a small chuckle, and turned her vision to their honorable leader.

Jaune was on his left side, breathing ever so slightly as if there were no care in the world. He had removed his onesies from his wardrobe, and was now borrowing some of Ren's sleepwear until they have time to go shopping for new pajamas. Pyrrha motioned herself to her bedside, eyesight now used to the dimness, and got up with a stretch. She then looked around for her scroll, to see how the day was to be. She saw it by Jaunes desk, and began to lightly hop across the carpet. She went up to the desk grasped it in one hand, and powered it on. She waited until the screen lit up completely, and looked at her schedule.

But a pop up appeared suddenly on the screen.

Pyrrha was confused. She never got pop ups unless it was something extremely necessary. Or if something was going on in town. She shook herself out of her confusion and tapped at her screen, and up came a newspaper article. It showed a picture of a dust shop that she and Weiss would go to. It was belted in police tape, and she could she the police cars piled in the background. Her eyes skimmed the scene before actually reading the article. She then scanned the headline, saying:

_Dust Shop Owner Killed on Doorstep. No Further Evidence to Trace. Calling it a Homicide Until Further Notice._

Pyrrha was confused. Why would she receive this? Did everyone else get this message? Pyrrha quickly turned her head to Jaunes Scroll and saw it was still on. She approached it, and silently whispering "Sorry Jaune.." She opened his scroll up.

Nothing. No pop up. No article. Nothing.

Pyrrha grew more confused by the second. She went back to her scroll, and zoomed the article out. What she saw nearly made the spartan let out a loud gasp.

It wasn't just a picture of a newspaper. There was a lone hand lightly gripping the paper with gloved hands. Pyrrha realized that there was a dark substance on the gloves, dampening the papers corners. She came to a conclusion to what the substance was, but didn't want to trust her instinct. She began to take concentrated breathes, and zoomed the picture out to it's fullest. A message was in the background, one which caused her to lose it.

She threw her scroll to the wall, smashing it. Jaune was the first up, yelping and looking frantically around the room looking for danger. Ren shot up as well, but only in a smoother tone, eyes already on Pyrrha. Nora however, grunted heavily and her lower body slumped onto the floor, still asleep.

Jaune turned his head finally to Pyrrha, now white as snow. Her eyes wide with fear and pupils retracing into small dots. She fell to her knees, unaware to what to do. Jaune jumped out of bed.

"Pyrrha what happened?" Jaune began to confront her, and Ren went over to look at what was left of her scroll. Jaune went to Pyrrhas level, and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you ok? You can tell us what went down. It's ok."

Pyrrha dulled emeralds looked back at Jaunes eyes, which were filled with worry for his partner. She wanted to tell him what she saw, what it said, But she just couldn't. It was so sudden, it was so weird.

It was terrifying.

Pyrrha averted her eyes and mumbled something. Jaune caught on to it. "What was that Pyrrha?" His hand now on her shoulder.

She spoke louder this time, still averting her eyes away from Jaune. "There… was a cockroach."

Jaune blinked. "A… a what Pyrrha?"

She repeated herself in a subtle tone "A cockroach. It startled me, and I had the scroll in my hand, and… you get the rest right?"

Jaune stared at her for a second. Ren was still investigating the scene, but was listening to it all. Jaune gave out a small chuckle, and Pyrrha smiled. _He bought it… _Pyrrha thought triumphantly. Jaune smiled back, saying, "If there is ever a bug, just come get me or Ren. Even Nora, as long as she doesn't use Magnhild. Like last time…" Jaune ended his small speech with a laugh, as did Pyrrha. She laughed hoarsely, and got back to her feet. Jaune stepped back up as well.

Pyrrha and Jaune small chatted, but was mostly Jaune trying to assure that she was alright. Pyrrha pressed that she was alright, But from afar, Ren saw something off. Jaune too, saw something wrong, but decided to deal with it later.

Pyrrha then left off with a note of, "Well, I better head to the showers. Must be a lineup by now." Jaune raised his head and smiled. "Alright, but be back soon. Nora may get all the syrup." Pyrrha nodded. "Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." She grabbed her bathing supplies, and waved to her team mates on her way out.

As Pyrrha walked through the hall, a sickening feeling erupted from her stomach, causing her to dash to a nearby trashcan. She couldn't hold it back. It was just too much. As she emptied her insides, she thought of who sent it in the first place. And why…

Why would someone do that?

* * *

"Ah, how I adore selfies."

Damon looked at his phone, and admired his photo. He grinned at it's angle. _So mysterious… _he thought joyfully. He tossed the newspaper in the air. It danced in the atmosphere until it drifted to the ground. The paper became drenched in a crimson substance, and began to be unreadable.

As Damon approached the desk, he set his phone on the desktop and searched through numerous drawers. He smirked gratefully when he found his scroll through his rummaging. He also pulled out a cord, and connect both the phone and scroll to it. Damon fiddled with his phone, until he heard a low 'beep' from his scroll. He peered at his scroll and saw that the transaction was complete. Damon unattached the cord from the devices. Damon picked up his phone, and hurled it at the wall, shattering the screen.

He laughed a low laugh, and began to remove his gloves. He tossed them atop his desk, making a small splat sound. "My, my. I really need to clean those." Damon remarked.

Damon took a second to look back at his wall. This wall was Damons favorite wall. It was his canvas, his one and only canvas. He paced to it, feet stepping in small puddles of blood. He admired his new piece.

He didn't kill something big this time, just a few animals he caught stealing his trash. He had somewhat of a time toying with them, but it wasn't good enough. He had orders to do this. Scare the girl. But inside, Damon only really did this to make her feel special, that she got to see his work. No one really ever saw his work, it was just that way.

He had listened to Roman's ramble about keeping his presence a secret, but he couldn't help but give her a hint of what was going to happen. He loved playing with his victims.

He looked at the message he proposed to her.

He grinned a mouthful.

Painted in deep crimson on the wall, was his only question to her.

_Which death penalty suits you most, Ms Nikos?_

**I hope you enjoyed. I will TOTALLY tell the reason why she is targeted in the next chapter. Promise, and thanks.**


	3. Telephone Torture

"Too many damn payphones…"

Damon walked along the cluttered streets of Vale, the time was midday and the sun was casting off it's blaring light upon the town. He was in search of a payphone, a particular one which Roman was suppose to call him on. It was to discuss the Spartans fate, Damon has called it. He groaned under his breath,as he pulled his scroll from inside his trench. He opened a map of communication centers that were meant for him and Romans entourages. It listed all the phone codes, secret subways, and whatever form of immediate meeting. He opened up the file on street areas, and a mini map cued maneuvered the map until he found payphone #8. "About fucking time." He grumbled. He tapped at the icon, and it gave him voiced directions. He pulled out a long pair of black ear buds, and plugged them in. He placed on in each ear, and listened to the about ten minutes of walking, he finally reached the street where the phone awaited. "67th and Timber Road.." Damon said to himself as he paced to the phone. As he reached out to tap in the number, the phone started to ring itself. Damon was startled at first, but then regained himself. He grasped the phone firmly and brought it to his ears. "Hello?" he said voice filled Damons ear drums. "_Where the hell have you been? I have called this payphone five bloody times!"_ Damon pulled the phone away from his ear, and let Roman yell for about a minute, until Damon put himself back on the line. He reminded, "So what are your requests Roman?"

Roman huffed, "_You know who Cinder is, correct?" _Damon remained silent for a second, thinking about her. She was his savior, how could he forget her? "Miss Fall, she is the one who made me the judge. She created me..." Roman ignored Damons last words, and continued. "_Alright, you also know about the Schnee residence and it's 'connections'? _

"Naturally."

"_Did you know they have deep ties with the Nikos family?"_

"Now I do."

Roman took a breath in, most likely smoking a cigar during this chat. "_The Nikos family has served as a secret security for the Schnees for over twenty years now and counting. Only selected people know about this agreement. Before I go any further, you must swear your life to this mission as of now."_

Damon smirked, "If I agree, can I permit penalties to all in my way?"

Roman stepped away from the phone for a second. Damon heard murmurs from the background. He waited patiently until Roman call back on the line. "_You may slay anyone in your way Damon. It is encouraged you do so for our purpose. Take the lives of anyone who is suspicious of you, and do it cleanly, no messes." _

Damon moaned. The messes were always part of the sentence, it was how he would show his empathy to his defendant. It was his way of life for all he knew.

Damon regretfully said, "Alright I accept the terms."

Damon could tell Roman was grinning a hell of a smile from behind the phone. "_Okay then, I shall now tell you the main details. And don't worry, we hooked up the payphone with far too much lien." _Damon turned his view to the coin dispenser, and saw it was welded shut. Roman continued, "_Cinder also wants this done in a slick way. Theres a rumor going around that the Nikos family is going to go public with their agreements with the Schnees. If that happens, there will be an increasing amount of security everywhere. It will happen, I've seen it more than once. People will be wanting superior protection than what they have, and if they hear about who protects the Schnees, They will hire them. As you may already know, the Nikos family is a literal warhorse family. They took down half of my troupe during a operation. So then-"_

Damon interrupted, "Roman sorry, but this is taking to long. I left something at my warehouse, and I need to clean my canvas." Damon really had to get back, his lust was growing larger and slowly engulfing him. He had to sentence someone. Soon.

Roman grunted, "Fine, I'll just tell you the important details." Damon groaned. _So that shit wasn't important..? _he thought. Roman coughed, "_You already know that you have to watch Pyrrha Nikos, the daughter of the main Kinos bloodline, and monitor everything she does. And if you have to, walk around Beacon to keep a closer eye on her. But I swear if you kill a damn student, I will have the White Fang on your fucki-"_

Damon interrupted, again, saying "I understand Torchwick, I won't kill any fucking students." Damon quickly looked around the area to see if anyone had heard him say that. Luckily no soul was around. "I won't alright?" Damon repeated

"_Anyway, You just keep a close eye on the bitch until we get further orders. When we get the orders,that is when you strike."_

"And what is this so called _strike_?"

"_All will be explained in time brat."_

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Is that all Roman? I'll look over the file again just to be sure."

Roman laughed into the phone "_Thats a good boy. Don't fuck anything up."_

The line went dead, and Damon dropped the phone, allowing it to dangle in the air. He was at his breaking point. He felt something on his shoulder, and turned slowly. There was a female behind him. Her blonde curls blocking her eyes, and was wearing a business uniform.

She spoke to Damon in a calming voice, "Sir? Are you ok? You seem a little off right now, if you want, I can help you to a police box or a nearby station.."

Damon remained silent for a moment, then smiled.

"That would be lovely madam."

xXXx

Pyrrha stood on the roof of the dorms, hair blowing in the wind. She overlooked Vales shining lights and vast landscape, wishing it were a bit closer. She needed to get air, she was still confused about the photo. The words were drilled in her brain, and couldn't be unscrewed.

_Which death penalty suits you most, Ms Nikos?_

She flinched at her thoughts, spine now tingling with unknown fears. She had been trying to keep it a secret from the team, but they seemed to notice something off about her. Pyrrha gripped her shoulders, and thought about the situation. _Maybe it was Team CRDL… _she thought to herself. But she knew they were far too ignorant to photoshop such a realistic horror.

She didn't know what to do. She was often strong, and very prideful to others. But this, this could crack her. It could break her perfect shell of calm, and replace it with fear. She shook her head rapidly, trying to break away from they thoughts. Once she was done shaking, she looked up at the stars, looking for help. She needed a knight, someone to protect her from the flames of fear burning her insides. She needed it now.

"Pyrrha? You up here?"

Pyrrha turned around to see Jaune, standing at the roof way entrance. He was still in his school uniform. He looked worried, and very tired. Pyrrha put on her regular personality, and inquired, "Jaune are you ok? You look very-"

Jaune pressed her. "Are you really okay?"

Pyrrha paused. She left her mouth open, hoping for words to come flooding out. But nothing emerged. She sighed lightly, and held back the tears of fear. Jaune walked to Pyrrha, now face flushed with hot seeping tears. Jaune looked at her for a moment, then hugged her lightly. Pyrrha couldn't hold it back anymore. She began to weep soft sobs into Jaunes shoulders. She felt herself fall frailly to the floor, with Jaune still holding her. He held her tightly and gripped her with his warming aura. Pyrrha just couldn't stop crying. She just had to let it all out.

After about three minutes of constant weeps, Jaune motioned his body away from Pyrrhas, and stared into eyes. His face was filled with intense seriousness, and his voice was drenched in honestly.

"This is something bigger than a cockroach isn't it?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took a while, I have been working out somethings on the side. Thanks for the read, if you want, you could rate, but thats up to you xD**


	4. History and Apperance

**I just figured I would do this to save time on flashbacks and such. I hope this will give you a better view on Damon's personality and appearance.**

Name: Damon Frisk

Age: 18

Race: Human

Appearance: Long face, black hair (Slicked back most of time), 5'6, eye color is navy blue.

Clothing: Wears a black flowing trenchcoat over a white dress shirt. Red tie around neck as well. Slacks with black brims on the bottom. Sewn into his trench are thin but protective armor plating. Unseeable but are noticeable in battle.

Weapon: The weapon he uses the most is a regular crowbar, because he likes the simplicity of it. If needed, he has emergency glock stuffed in the left pocket of his trench. He also has a large amount of knifes in his warehouse, for when he is painting on his "Canvas."

Emblem: On the left shoulder of his trench, there is a sideways cross, on the tips are red covering the crosses corners.

History: As as child, Damon's family was poor beyond belief. He was born into Vale's society of tormented Hunters and Huntresses. These hunters were often burdened by unspeakable mistakes. Such as failures in grave missions, or they are at fault of a teammates dismay. Damon's father was one of these tormented fools, and often was shaking or screeching, _"I didn't mean it Babs.. Forgive me Babs..." _(One of his fathers fallen friends). Damon's mother was an ill woman, unable to take proper care of herself or Damon. His mother killed herself when Damon was eight, leaving a note only saying:

"_The world is too painful for this womanly soul."_

Once Damon grew into his young teen years, he started taking note of the world around him. He saw that it was filled with screaming hatred for him and his family. He hated life, and went into a depressing state which was the trigger for his murderous insanity. During his depression, he heard a rumor about a group of hunters trying to proclaim a new title for themselves. They were called "The Forged," and they're only goal was to start a new future for the lost world before them.

Damon decided to try to admit his own father to the group, but his father was already beyond gone. Once Damon spoke to his father about the group, Damon's father grew into a rage. He started to verbally and physically abuse Damon whenever he could. When Damon was thirteen, his father had started to crave his sons body, and fiercely began to molest his son every night.. When he would do so, he would whisper in Damons ear: 

"_I sentence you to me my child…"_

After numerous senseless rapes, Damon cracked. His head was filled with painful memories and voices telling him to crave vengeance. Then he remembered The Forged, and recalled how they had spoken of a new future. Damon saw how futile a new future was, for it was already gone. One night, Damon went into his fathers shed, and grabbed a crowbar. He walked into his fathers domain, and crept behind him. He hooked his jaw with the crowbar, and tore away his cheek flash. As Damon watched his fathers pleads, begging for forgiveness, praying for God. His son replied:

"_There is no God, Only me." _ Damon bashed his father's head in, killing him once and for all. But Damon kept on bashing his fathers body, blood splattering everywhere. He continued bashing until his father was a mangled mess. Damon left his father in his room, and went searching through drawers, looking for his father's handgun. Once he found it, Damon went to his fathers pantry and grabbed a few bottles of rum.

He left the house with his items, and headed straight for The Forged headquarters, which consisted of a small two story house surrounded by bushes. The only way in or out was the front door. Once he arrived, he threw the rum bottles against the building walls, shattering them. It cloaked the building in it's sticky bitterness. Damon pulled out his father's gun, and shot at the building. It caught aflame, and whoever came out of the building, Damon would pull the trigger to them.

After an hour of bodies piling up and the buildings dismay, Damon's mind shattered. It was filled with murderous thoughts that desired blood. As Damon stood in front of the mess, a hand grasped his shoulder. He turned quickly to see a gorgeous woman wearing a cocktail dress, embers dancing around her. She went to his level, and spoke in a soft tone:

"_You're just like a judge. I could use someone like you."_

She reached her hand out to his, and Damon accepted it. From that point, his insanity grew into a lust for blood, which this woman encouraged. He was happy, and so was she.

**There, I wanted to get that outta of the way. I'll have the new chapter up maybe today or tomorrow. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Emerging Trials

Jaune stared up at the ceiling.

He was in bed right now, just like the rest of his teammates. Nora's snoring engulfed the room, echoing through his ears. Ren's calm breaths soothed the snoring aura, while Pyrrha remained silent. Jaune inhaled the chilly atmosphere, sucking in the scattered dust particles. He raised a hand in the air, and clenched it tightly. He just didn't understand. What Pyrrha told him, was just unbelievable. It was a revealing threat, showing fear so early on.

But Jaune only had one concern in his head right now.

Who would do this to his partner?

xXXx

"_Are you serious?" Jaune was flabbergasted as Pyrrha nodded her head slightly. She had just told him everything. About the news report, the gloved hand, and the horrific message. He gave her a blank stare, letting the truth sink in slowly. _

_Pyrrha had by now ceased her cries for help, but were now formed into low sniffles of embarrassment. She looked back at Jaune, emeralds blaring at his soul._

"_Please, help me Jaune.. I'm afraid right now, and I don't know what to do." Her voice was at a loss of pride, and replaced with vivid fear of the unknown. But Jaune didn't respond. He was still accepting the fact that someone could be after Pyrrha. Jaune was scared as well, for the reason that the man could be after other students at Beacon. But other students didn't matter to him right now. Pyrrha was the most important thing to him, and he refused for someone to hurt her._

"_Pyrrha…"_

_Pyrrha looked up at Jaunes face, as he did to hers. He reached his arm out, grasping her hand. He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you." He gripped her tightly, never wanting to lose her. Pyrrha gripped back, hot tears releasing once again. As she weeped, Jaune comforted her softly. She was like a helpless child, searching for her lost mother. Jaune hated to see his strong partner in shambles, it hurt him just to think about it, but now he was seeing it. And he wished for it to stop all right there. But things were never that easy._

_They remained embracing each other's presence for minutes, but suddenly Pyrrhas sobs softened. As Jaune began to get up, he felt Pyrrha go heavy on him. He saw that the gladiator had fallen asleep on his shoulder, still clinging onto his chest. He chuckled, "It's been a long day huh?" Jaune carefully pulled Pyrrha up from their knelt stance, and brought her to his backside. He wrapped her arms around his neck, interlocking her hands. Jaune gripped Pyrrhas thighs and heaved her up. He bent forward as he walked carefully across the rooftop with Pyrrha, still slumbering thickly. _

"_Come on, let's head back."_

_Once Jaune had waddled back to their dorm, he kicked his foot against the door, symbolizing assistance. The door opened a crack, showing Nora's eyes peering through. "Whatch'a want stranger?" She hissed. Jaune sighed, assuring "It's me Nora. Pyrrhas with me too." Nora growled at them as she turned the doorknob. As Jaune walked in, he saw that Ren was at his desk, overlooking Pyrrhas broken scroll._

"_What are you gonna do with that Ren?" Jaune questioned as he placed Pyrrha on her bed. Ren picked up a fragment of the machinery, saying, "I was thinking that we could attempt to repair it. We could ask Ozpin to look at it." He placed the piece back down to the table, and stood up. Ren motioned Nora to him, thus her leaping to his side. Ren casually spoke, "Maybe you could get Pyrrha into her proper sleepwear. She is still in uniform, and you know how she dislikes sleeping in her clothes." Nora buffed her chest out, "Yes sir! Get out boys, time for feminine time!" She gleefully cried as she pushed Jaune and Ren out of the room. She locked the door behind them, forcing them to lean against the wall._

"_So.." Ren started, "Did you find out what happened?" Jaune grew pale once he heard those words. He faced Ren and inhaled. Jaune didn't know where to start, there was so much to discuss. But should he tell Ren? What if Pyrrha is against the idea of her team worrying about her? Jaune was silent for a moment, but then he thought of Pyrrhas smiling face, disappearing from the earth. He had to tell Ren, for his team, and Pyrrha's sake as well._

_Jaune started from where Pyrrha began, when she woke up with the pop up message. As Jaune kept dictating the events, Rens expression narrowed. Once Jaune finished the dreadful tale, he waited for Ren's response. Ren stood there blankly, showing the same reaction Jaune had made when Pyrrha first told him._

_Ren shook his head for a minute before speaking. "We need to speak about this matter as a group. Team RWBY should know of this as well. We may need to tell Ozpin about this too."_

_Jaune was startled by Ren's talkative tone. This was serious, and it couldn't be dusted under the rug. Jaune nodded in agreement, "Alright, we'll talk about this tomorrow then." Ren and Jaune consulted their informative plan until Nora kicked the door open, her pajamas covering her loosely. "Time for bed Renny!" She sang joyfully as she pulled Ren in the room._

_Jaune sighed, and entered the room as well. Closing the door behind him, Jaune saw that Nora had dressed Pyrrha in her usual nightgown, and was tucked in warm fully underneath her covers. Jaune went up to Nora as she was tugging off Rens shirt. "Thanks Nora, she really needed some help there," Jaune chuckled. Nora smiled a toothy grin, "Anything for your lover Jaune!"_

_Jaune blushed, and opposed the idea of Pyrrha being his 'lover'. In the end, they all laughed it off and proceeded to their beds._

xXXx

Jaune turned to his side, projecting his view to Pyrrha. She looked so calm when she slept it was almost paranormal. But Jaune knew that on the inside she was afraid. Afraid of what could happen next in this string of events. Would the web keep weaving, or will a gust of wind blow it away? She wouldn't know until it either stopped, or happens again. It was up to fate now.

Jaune was so close to getting up and going to her and make sure she was alright, but he knew that the time for that would come the following day. He returned his view to the ceiling, shutting his eyes.

She meant so much to him, but did she feel the same about him?

xXXx

"The verdict is in my lovely…"

Damon stood in his warehouse, pacing around the woman that tried to help him. Her leg was chained to two cinder blocks in the center of his circling. Her arms were both broken and mangled from his fierce strikes with his crowbar. So mangled that her elbow bone was sticking jaggedly outward of her left arm.

Tears streamed down her face, dampening her sock gag. She tried screaming through the gagging cloth, but only resulted in her choking on saliva.

Damon stopped his circling, and began walking to the female's position, crowbar clanking against the ground. He was now standing broadly before her, gripping bar in hand. Muffled sobs came from the crippled woman, but Damon hushed her.

"It's alright now."

He raised the crowbar in the air. Tears flooded down the woman's cheeks as she cowered into a hunched ball.

"Please, remain silent while we are conducting the verdict."

She screamed through her gag, shaking her head.

"Oh, the verdict is in."

The woman raised her head up to her final visions of light, which were now cloaked in red. Damon mashed the crowbar in her skull, her brain bursting into a bloodied mess. Bone fragments blared in all directions, tapping against the concrete surface. Damon pulled the bar out, and thrust it back in through her left ear. Pulling the crowbar upward, he left a gashing mark on the side of her head.

Damon swung the crowbar out, and placed it neatly on his shoulder. The woman's back was flat on the ground, her face facing to the heavens. Her eyes were wide open, almost as if expecting more.

As Damon was prepping for another bashing, he heard his scroll vibrate. He groaned, placing his crowbar to his side, he went to his desk grabbing his scroll. Damon opened up a message, which was from Roman. Damon scowl under his breath, and tapped the screen, skimming his eyes to the screen.

_Damon:_

_It's time for you to get to work. I was able to forge false ID's and other necessities for you. I faxed you a ticket for the next airship to Beacon's school grounds. _

Damon stopped his reading as he heard his fax beeping. He returned his view to the message,

_Once you are on the grounds, remain conspicuous. We also got some faunuses to sew you up a school uniform. It will be delivered sometime tonight, so be fucking awake. Finally, don't kill any damn students or start an uproar. Cinder will be upset if you do, so don't fuck up. Remember, we are always watching._

_- RT_

Damon shut off his scroll and set it back on the desk. He looked at the time. It was 10:36. He turned back to the defendant.

_I have time… _He thought grimly. He paced back to her, crowbar swinging in hand.

**A/N: The new chapter will be up either this week or this upcoming weekend. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Sudden Meeting

**This chapter has been REVISED slightly. So things are altered for the next chapter.**

**xXXx**

"Itchy as hell."

Damon groaned, tugging at his back collar. He knew Roman chose this type of fabric just to annoy him, He just knew it. Cursing under his breath, Damon frowned at his temporary personality and attire.

Dressed fully as a "Beacon" student, Damon was currently known as Roy Stabler, his alias. Roy's hobbies included hand-to-hand combat, cat sitting, and playing a quick note on a piano. Roy is also modern day prince manner wise. Roy, however, was almost a complete mirror image to Damon's true traits.

And, Damon was allergic to cats.

Damon always hated his alias. Roman came up with it during one of Damon's first stakeouts, which made Damon despise it more. He never liked Roman and his sass ass attitude. But Cinder seemed to be trust worthy of him, so Damon followed at her feet.

Damon slipped on the school cardigan over his poorly stitched dress shirt, and buttoned up. He saw that there was a button loop not cut in, and cursed aloud.

"Fucking dogs.." He growled. Damon decided to just leave his jacket unbuttoned, letting it sway gently. Damon heard a small ripping noise from his sleeve. bringing his arm up, he discovered the elbow padding hanging loosely by a thread. "Can't those donkey tailed basterds do shit right?" He hissed. Damon tugged off the pad, and threw it to the ground. He didn't care how he looked at this point, he just wanted to sentence the defendant.

Damon felt his scroll vibrate in his jacket pocket, and scooped it out. His alarm immediately screaming at Damon, giving him the impression that it was time to go. Damon sighed, for he was running late again.

He went to his desk, and grabbed a duffel that was shoved underneath. As he took it out, a clammer of knifes struck the floor. "Thought I zipped this.." Damon murmured as he bent to his knees, picking up the metal shards. He dumped them back into the duffel, zipping it tightly. He heaved it over his shoulder, and began to walk out of his warehouse.

As his hand held the door's handle, he took one last glance at his palace. The dim light seeping through the cracked windows, showing shadows dance across the floorboards intrigued him. His shut his eyes, letting his nose huff in the lasting scent of it's mystifying toxins. He smirked slightly, recalling his latest sentencing. He opened his eyes, and turned back to the door.

He opened the door fully, walking out toward light.

The light of Beacon.

xXXx

Alarms beeped away in the JPNR dorm, waiting for tiresome hands to snooze it away. Jaune emerged from his bed, stretching his arms in the air. He immediately turned to Pyrrha, who was still asleep. Jaune felt something on his shoulder, and saw Ren beside him.

"We should probably let her sit out of classes today."

Jaune nodded. "It sounds like something we should do right now. She looked really scared last night, not at all like herself."

Ren smiled, and went to shut off Pyrrhas alarm. Jaune grabbed his school attire, and went to the bathroom. His last glimpse of his teammates were Nora jumping on Ren, yelling 'Sloths invested my dreams Renny..'

As Jaune took off his shirt, he felt like today was going to be a productive one.

He didn't know if he should be scared or joyful.

xXXx

"The Grimmius Rapturous has been extinct for over 40,000 years, living before the events of Shattered Moon…"

Jaune stared into faded space during Professors Ports lecture on the pre-grimm ethics, thinking about how he would tell RWBY about Pyrrhas dilemma. But maybe, it was just a coincidence. Maybe it was just a bad joke that went too far. Jaune sighed heavily, looking down to his textbook.

'_What if… This is just some prank to scare us..?'_

Jaune shook his head at this thought. '_The people would have already come out laughing at her. But no one really hates Pyrrha, so who could have done it?'_

A sudden bam was heard at Jaunes side, shaking his seat. He quickly twisted his head to face a bushy mustache tickling his nose.

Jaune jumped back into the empty seat beside him. Professor Port's squinted eyes looked over Jaune, laugher roaring at Jaunes leap.

"Please pay close attention Mr. Arc. Your short attention span reminds me of when I was a champed lad like you. It was 20 years today…"

Professor Port strolled back down to the chalkboard, now engaged with his youthful stories. Jaune brought himself back to his seat, and payed attention to the 'lesson.'

Jaune was going to find the man behind this, for Pyrrha's sake.

xXXx

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as the light hit her face. She rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the lit setting. As she stretched upward, a sticky note fluttered down from her hand. She picked it up midair, and saw it was Jaune's handwriting.

_We told the professors that you were sick. Have fun._

_-JNR _

_P.S. Take an easy_

_- Jaune_

Pyrrha blushed at Jaune's comment, and got to her feet. Even though she was 'sick', she still dressed in her proper uniform. She calmly brushed her scarlet hair, tying it in it's flowing ponytail. Once she was finished with her morning rituals, she decided to go for a walk around the school. The services for breakfast must be over now, so she would just have to wait it out until lunch.

She exited her dorm, and walked down the vast hallways. Her footsteps echoed slightly with each step. She thought of why her team told her to stay back at the dorm for the day.

But then it all came back.

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks. She recalled the message, and Jaunes comfort through the night. She took in a breath, and went on with her walk.

She refused for something like that to stain her pride ever again.

xXXx

"We will be arriving at Beacon grounds in 5 minutes. Please remain patient."

Damon grunted. He was now on an airship heading toward Beacon, bored out of his mind.

He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. Damon has been on numerous airships before, such as Bullheads, but never one dedicated just to traveling. He liked the idea of a non-violent carrier.

Damon watched the people around him, his ears perking to their conversations.

But one conversation caught him off guard.

There was a group of girls, all-bickering about what sounded like a ditch day. Damon listened in quietly, wondering where the conversation would verge.

The palest of the bunch cried aloud, "You dolts! Do you know how much trouble we will be in once we get back?"

"Aw, come on princess. Rubes just wanted to get the cookies. They were… why were they special again?" Snickered a well-built blonde, which made Damon shudder at her figure.

The shortest cooed to the rowdy blonde, "Because they used double the chocolate chips! Plus, Blake's bookstore was right next to the Cafe!"

The black bowed girl, whose nose was stuffed in what appeared to be a vivid romance novel had a word in the conversation as well. "That is true Weiss. It's a good book as well," flicking a page with her thin fingertips.

Damon kept listening to the girls argue while he quickly retrieved his scroll from his pocket. He felt like he had seen them somewhere before. Damon opened up one of many files Roman had sent him about Miss Nikos relationships and known companions. Scrolling down the files, he found them.

_No doubt about it…_ Damon thought.

This was RWBY, Beacons star freshmen huntresses.

Damon skimmed each of the teams bios, taking mental notes.

_Ruby Rose:_

_- Leader of Team RWBY_

_- Weiss Schnee's partner_

_- Wielder of Crescent Rose _

_- Semblance: Speed_

_Weiss Schnee_

_- Ruby Roses partner_

_- Wielder of Myrtenaster_

_- Semblance: Glyphs_

_Blake Belladonna_

_- Yang Xiao Long's partner_

_- Wielder of Gambol Shroud_

_- Semblance: Clones_

_Yang Xiao Long_

_- Blake Belladonna's partner_

_- Wielder of Ember Celica_

_- Semblance: Emitting Flames_

Damon looked back at the team, still arguing about their return plans. '_How could they be good? They don't seem to have any clear sense of teamwork.'_ Damon thought coldly. He shut off his scroll, and placed it back in his pocket. He brought his head back up, unaware of his future dilemma.

He felt something hard hit him square in the face, while unknown substances crumbled in his eyes.

Cursing lowly, Damon began to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. As soon as he could see clearly again, he looked at the unknown substance in his palm.

'_Crumbs?'_

A sudden patter of feet began to approach Damon. Standing shyly before him was RWBY's team leader, looking bashfully toward him. Before Damon could even groan, she started talking like a mad woman, stunning Damon.

"OHMYGODAREYOUOK?THATWASACOOKIEIAMSOSORRYSIRYOUSHOULDBLAMEWIESS…"

Damon, not even showing emotion, placed his hand on the girls head. She stopped her chattering, looking up to his tall figure.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize." He gave her a smile, now using his alias personality.

'_I'll gut this bitch..'_ Damon thought cruelly.

The girl stood there for a moment, starting to blush. "Ok.."she peeped. By now, her entire team was by her side.

"Sorry about that, I'm Ruby." Ruby gave Damon a head tilted smile. "And this is my team," Pointing to her fellow teammates.

The palest slightly moaned, followed by a greeting. "Hello, I'm Weiss, a pleasure." _My, those are nice iris's you got there... _Damon thought flirtatiously.

The bowed one just gave Damon a quick glance, then returned to her book. "Blake."

The blonde was next, her voice booming, "And I'm Yang! How you doing sexy?" Her eyes bobbed at Damon's structure, causing him to blankly laugh.

Ruby looked up at Damon, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Da- Roy, also a pleasure." His view was toward Weiss, she looked rather ravishing to him. She blushed upon eye contact.

Damon breathed a mental sigh. _Maybe I could can in a relationship during this mission..._

Yang grew closer to Damon's side "So Roy..." She started playfully, "Why you on the airship during school, and what's up with the duffel?" Yang pointed her index finger at his bag. Damon laughed a little, "Well, that's because-" A sudden sneeze blared from Damon. He resumed, sniffing, "Well, like I was-" Another sneeze surfaced suddenly, catching Damon off guard.

Yang giggled, "What's wrong, allergic to responses?" Damon could hear slight groaning from her team.

Damon breathed out, "No, cats. I'm allergic to cats."

An eerie silence filled the airship suddenly, the only sound was Damon's intense sneezes and the buzzing engines. The team looked at each other awkwardly as Damon coughed and cringed. They looked confused, but Damon was only focused on his recovery.

Suddenly the airship stopped, the intercom stating,

"We have reached Beacon, please exit carefully and don't forget your luggage."

Ruby cried out eagerly, "Well Roy, it was nice meeting you, hope we talk next time!"

Yang followed within Ruby's dashing footsteps, "Yep! Been a blast! Hope you see me again, if you know what I mean…" Her tongue rolled slightly at the end of the sentence.

Weiss remarked quickly, "Yang, don't be perverted! Nice meeting you Roy..." 

However, Blake remained silent as her team pushed her off the airship frantically. Damon stood there for a moment, letting the last five minutes sink in before getting off the airship.

The thing that Damon found odd, was that as soon as he mentioned cats, Blake's bow sort of, 'twitched.'

xXXx

Pyrrha was now sitting by Beacons fountain, glaring at the clear water. It was 3rd period now, she was missing Miss Goodwitches class on combat. She sighed. _Who will be Jaunes partner now? _Pyrrha thought lonesomely. She wished she went to class, just to see Jaune's smile as he joked around with his battle gear

Pyrrha walked closer to the fountain's rim, letting her face reflect in the rippling water. She began to think that maybe the message like that was just a fluke. It was just a once in a lifetime thing that happened.

She thought about possible theories of why the message could have been just a prank, until she heard a sudden squeal from afar.

She looked over toward the garden area that laided across from the fountain. Cautiously, she walked toward the arched entryway to the garden. She peered around at the bushes and trees, all swaying in the breeze. She heard the sound again, closer this time.

Pyrrha regretfully didn't have Milo or Akoúo̱ at her disposal, but she was prepared for anything without a weapon. She looked at her surroundings, trying to pinpoint the source of the cry.

It came again, louder than before. Pyrrha turned seeing that it came from behind some thick bushes. She approached the bushes, pushing through them. She kept pushing until she came to an opening. Pyrrha brushed off the leaves and twigs from her uniform, and walked toward the center of the opening.

She felt something off about the area. She could feel a presence of something, but at the same time she felt nothing.

Ignoring her instincts, she kept walking. A crude smell arose in the air, causing Pyrrha to cover her nose tightly. Bravely, she kept up with the search. She followed the horrific scent until she found its bearer. She cringed at the mangled sight.

A bird. It was in a gruesome position, its wings twisted backward and hanging loosely to its torso. It beak, ripped away, gums exposed freely. The worse part of it all was its chest.

It was wide open, its organs nowhere to be seen. It was just an open cavity, letting the breeze spread it's odorous scent.

Pyrrha covered her mouth in disgust, almost ready to vomit. This wasn't done by any form of Grimm or animal. The cuts were clean, but it was like an animal with thumbs had done it. She felt the air around her grow cold.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Pyrrha turned her head, only to be met with a kick to the back. She stumbled forward in shock, being grabbed by a pair of gloved hands. One wrapped around her waist, strapping one of her arms down, while the other gripped her mouth tightly. Her free hand grasped the man's arm, but he wouldn't budge.

_Why didn't I sense his aura activating? _Pyrrha thought through her struggle. She felt herself topple to her side, crashing into the rough earth. The man now on top of her, kept her down in the dirt. He began to laugh grimly.

"Come now, aren't you being a bit feisty? This isn't the way you should treat a judge…"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I also forgot to mention that Damon's semblance is keeping his presence completely hidden from people, so it's like camouflage to the max. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Apologies

**Hello, I just wanted to say I am so sorry. I uploaded the wrong document for Chapter 6, and I am fixing the issue right now. Again I am so sorry about that. The chapter is the revised, so you should reread it perhaps. Again my bad.**


	8. Luck and Gain

"So you want me to do this when?"

_"__Whenever the moment is right kid."_

"But what if I can't find the bitch? What then?"

_"__Figure something out, or Cinder will turn my ass to 'ash'. Just get it done. An airship will be waiting for you at the west side of the school at 0400. Don't be late."_

"Don't hang up asshole. I still-"

The line went dead.

"Fucking…"

Damon threw his new phone into the fountain, watching it short circuit in the steady ripples. He was now sitting on Beacons foundation structure, which consisted of a fountain. He watched as his phone sunk down into the endless void of coins and metallic patterns of the fountains bottom. Damon raised his head to the sky, moaning aloud.

"This is too fucking soon…"

Damon has received the strike order earlier than he could ever anticipate. _And me without my gavel__…_ He thought scornfully. He peered to his duffel, remembering it's holdings.

"That won't do…"

Damon preferred to use the sharper objects for _after _the verdict, It was his personal way.

He placed his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the girls photo. As he looked at it, he grew curious of the blonde in the picture. Damon wondered who this man was, and if he was the girls defender. He had heard that Miss Nikos was a strong willed woman, but could easily be broken emotionally.

Damon got up, photo still in hand, and began to grab his duffel. As he bent down, he felt his head bash into something. He heard a faint yelp in pain, and stumbled backwards, the photo slipping from his fingers. It fluttered to the ground in front of whoever ran into him.

As Damon regained himself, his eyes laid upon a blushing brunette. Her hair was long and wavy in the wind, swaying with each faint movement. She was wearing the traditional Beacon uniform, which explained why he ran into her in the first place. _She's gorgeous… _Damon thought.

Until he saw her ears.

Her ears were set atop her head, shaping out to be a rabbits. They were thin but appeared fluffy at first touch. Damon stared at her for a second, stunned by what has hit him. He remained quiet for quite a while, as did the rabbit. After a minute of silence, she shyly spoke,

"Um… Pardon me… But, you dropped this."

She kneeled down, grabbing the photo. Before Damon could stop her, she took a quick look at it.

_Fuck._

The rabbit's expression reverted from intense shyness to sudden bravery. Her brown eyes danced at Damons figure and clothes, knowing something was 'off' about him. She asked Damon the only question he didn't want to hear.

"Why do you have a picture of Pyrrha?"

Damon bit his lip, letting his pearls glisten. He didn't have time for distractions. He had to end this girl.

No case. No verdict. Just sentence.

His face turned cold, his cheekbones stretched outward. His lips began to curl into a sided smirk. With his eyes bright with danger, he took a step toward the girl.

She stepped back, her eyes filled with newfound dominance. She shoved the photo in her skirt pocket, and held her hands up toward Damon.

"I..I don't want to hurt you…" She enforced quickly. "Please leave this area… and I won't tell anyone."

Her hands began to glow, sparkles emitting from her fingertips, prancing in the air like pollen. _A bunny mage? _Damon thought. _How fun… _

Damon reached his hand to his duffel, grasping its handle. The girl stance stiffened, sending the pollened sparks toward Damon. He saw her course of action, and was ready. Damon swung the duffel up in front of his as a defense. The blast hit the bag, exploding it. Knife shards littered the air, shining in the light, blinding the eared mage. She shuddered as the light hit her eyes.

Damon took his chance. He swiftly grabbed a jagged knife midair, dodging the sharpened rainfall, and dashed to his prey. Once the rabbit's sight returned, he was already too close for comfort.

As the knife's clattered on the concrete, Damon kneed her gut, taking her breath away. Gasping, the girl fell forward, her body shriveling at his feet. She coughed up thick spit, her eyes shallowing at the pain. Her chest throbbed with fresh bruising, trailed by paralyzation.

She suddenly felt herself being lifted up, followed by a crazed pain arising from her head. Damon gripped her ears, raising her chin off the ground. He observed her pained expression, sucking it all in. It was nice to sentence a fanus once in a while. He looked at his surrounding, searching for any other students. Luckily, there were none to be seen.

Still gripping the girls ears, he dragged her to the garden across from the fountain. He could hear the girls coughs and dense breathes. He ventured through the arched entryway, looking for the perfect spot. He laid his eyes on a healthy tree, it's roots sticking out of the ground and it's leaves glued to it's branches.

He snickered lowly, and dragged the rabbit to the backside of the tree, where it was out of view. The girl, now fighting consciousness whimpered as he thrusted her back to the trees trunk. He placed one of his feet on her chest, keeping her restrained. She didn't struggle this time for she was too busy trying to remain awake.

Damon grabbed one of her hands, gripping it tightly. He raised it up over her head, placing it in front of one of her ears. He firmly pushed her hand and ear toward the trees trunk, holding them in place.

In his other hand, he spun the knife within his grasp. Damon grinned a sinful smile as the girl's sobs grew out of fear. He plunged the knife through her hand, piercing her ear. She opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was silent cries of agony as blood seeped through her hand, dripping onto her face.

Her voice was silent, but her eyes were screaming.

Damon pushed the knife in further, digging into the trees trunk. He did this until the knife was firmly trapped in the tree. He stepped off the fanus, now in a clear state of shock. He looked at her for a moment, and then went to her level. He whispered,

"Your lucky I already have a lucky charm."

Damon arose, and lifted his foot in the air. He stomped her face in, letting the blood of her nose squirt onto his soles. He pressed his pressured heel on her face until the blood stopped flowing, and only dripped down her chin. He removed his boot to admire her.

He had fun with this one.

He should do things like this more often.

Damon went back to the fountain and cleaned up his mess quickly. With his duffel in tatters, he threw the shards into the fountain, making it sparkle greatly in the water.

It looked rather pretty.

xXXx

"This isn't the way you should treat a judge…"

Pyrrha breathed heavily as her attacked held her down. She was in a rash situation, and she couldn't think of a proper strategy with these circumstances.

The man was obviously experienced at what he was doing, which was a bad thing. Thoughts ran through Pyrrhas mind, thinking of who this man could be.

Her eyes widened suddenly.

_Could he be.._

The man interrupted her thoughts, crudely stating, "You do realize no one will help you correct?"

The man removed his hand from her mouth, allowing her the breaths of dusted air. She wanted to scream to the high heavens, but she could never dishonor her pride like that. So she decided to do the one thing she was able to. Get information.

"Who are you? And why are you here?"

"I'm just here to collect the defendant, thats all."

"You have only answered half of my questions, who are you?"

"I'm just a judge, Miss Nikos. And you are tardy for your trial."

Pyrrha stopped talking for a moment, letting the words sink in. Trial?

_Which death penalty suits you most Miss Nikos?_

Her memories surfaced back up, for now she knew what she needed to know. This was the man who hurt her, and made Jaune pity her.

Pyrrha grew chilled, trembling slightly. The man who she had feared was before her. He was above her, but she was helpless in the situation. She wanted to get away. She wanted to get up and run away as fast as she could, She wanted her knight.

Her foolish knight.

Pyrrha inhaled the dirty air. "So why do you want me?"

The man didn't say anything this time though. Pyrrha heard a beeping noise from the man's pocket. With her face planted to the ground, she couldn't see if it was a scroll call or a phone call. Either way, it meant some sort of trouble.

She heard him tap on a screen; now knowing it was a scroll by its distinct sounds. After about 30 seconds of oblivious tabbing, he placed his device back in his pocket. He sighed loudly, chuckling,

"Time for the pick up. Shall we?"

Pyrrha was confused at first, but soon understood. She began to struggle under his grip, trying to stand up. But she was stopped once her head was shoved to the ground. The force of the hit weakening her vision, resulting in colorful blurs. She felt a liquid drip down her forehead, the smell soothing her to sleep.

She tried to fight it, but the scent was so heavy. In a dreamlike state, she felt herself being lifted by her attacker bridal style, walking out of the garden. She felt his warm presence engulf her body, stunning her movements. After numerous naps and blurs, she felt strong wind hit her face, her hair swayed in the soft breeze.

They boarded a ship, and then Pyrrha drifted into a deep as they flew through the heavens.

**Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in my other account. Thanks and hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
